


Just dogs, really. Frank loves dogs .

by cHrizHasIssues



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dog., Dogs, Dogs Everywhere, Frank Iero and the dogs, Geesus, Gerard is a dog spoiler, I just had this stupid idea truely, If you read this thanks I guess, Oh and Mikey?, Rays a dog too Oops, Tags are wierd', This is so short tf, frank iero - Freeform, frank loves dogs, this is just a stupid fic, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cHrizHasIssues/pseuds/cHrizHasIssues
Summary: Frnk really need to find his bandmates, but just found a pack of wierd dogs instead, where tf is Gee Roy and Moik?It was a small idea I had in my head and what did I create?





	Just dogs, really. Frank loves dogs .

Frank had been looking around for his bandmates for ages, where tf was everyone? They had said they could meet in Ray´s dressing room but the room was empty. As Frank sat down on the couch in the dressing room he heard a bark. A bark? He looked around, dog? Dog? Where, where tf was the dog. A big brown fluffy dog walked into the dressing room, barking at Frank, omg a dog, Frank thought. He instantly went down to pet it, "Hello small fluff, do you know where my bandmates are?" The dog barked louder. Frank picked the dog up and looked around for the owner of the dog. The dog growled low as it was picked up. Pedicone walked into Frank, as Frank searched for the owners, "Oi, Mike, wheres Ray, Mikey and Gerard? And is this your dog?"

Mike looked at Frank, then the dog. "No, I dont know who´s dog it is and where the guys are. Theres two dogs walking around to, a brown dog where the owner coloured some of it´s fur red and a blond and brown dog. Frank if this is your dog´s I´ll call James." Mike answered, the two dogs walked over to them, looking at Frank. Frank sat Brown Fluff down, he sat down on the floor, the two other dogs walked over to Frank and began to bark, "These dogs remind me of them, y´know, the red and brown, Gerard. Blond and brown, Mikey. Brown Fluff, Ray. All the dogs began to bark very loudly. "I´ll be searching around Frank, I´ll let you know if I found them k?" "K." Frank answered petting the dogs. 

"Can I steal these dogs?" Frank mumbled to himself. "Mama and Sweet Pea won´t mind hopefully." Frank found three leaches and three collers and put them around the dogs. If Frank concidered himself crazy, then Blonde had rolled its eyes at him. "I´ll take you all for a walk, K?" He really wanted to show the guys the dogs when they had found them. Maybe they had ditched him to go to a bar or smth. They had to play tonight. They couldn´t go missing now ffs. 

As he stepped outside, Redie(Yes, he had gave them names) didn´t move, it just sat down and was stubborn as hell. It was as stubborn as Gerard, "C´mon Redie, don´t be a bitch." Redie looked up at Frank as it slowly rose up and onto its paws. Frank sighed as he began to walk. He saw a squirrel run past him, he instantly held the leaches tight to him if the dogs might run after it. Wierdly, the dogs barely gave a fuck about the squirrel. "What kinds dogs are you even." Frank shook his head. As he walked on the dirt road, Big Brown Fluff stopped and began to walked around the dirt. Was it just him or did Brown Fluff begin to write - Ray= Bron Fluff - "Wtf. I have phyco dogs. By the way, you forgot a ´W´" Frank said. Redie began to bark at Frank´s pocket.

Frank took his phone out. "You want my phone?. Don´t spit or eat it." He opened his phone and layed it down on the ground. Some people walking by looked scared and began to run away from Frank Iero and the dogs. Redie had opened the note app by its nose, it began to write. After some minutes there was a messy note, wrote by a. A freaking dog. It was just some words: - Bandmates is dog, Redie s G. Mikes s c blon de one. Ray s c big flu fy one. Plz hlp uz. Dnt make m e eat dog foo d. Also ta ke the collers and leaches o ff. thnks. al sI Frnk, dont pet m -

After Frank had read that, he wrote a message to Pedicone. ´´I found them?? I thnk.`` Frank took the leaches and collers off the dogs, or what they said, his bandmates. "Y´know guys, I´d be nicer if you stayed dogs, at least you aren´t as annoying as you are when you´re human." Frank said smiling. Mikey barked, he probably said Fuck Off in dog launguage. They arrived at his own dressing room where Mike was sitting. "So where are they, Iero?" He said looking around behind Frank. "Ehm. Here. The dogs." Frank said shyly. Mike looked at the dogs, clearly pissed. "Okay. Plan B, since we can´t find the god damn guys. We cancel the show, or its just, Guitar, drums and you can sing, so Vocals." Frank looked down at the bandmates. 

"I can prove its our bandmates. Gerard wrote me this." He handed over the phone, Obviously Mike still didn´t belive him. "Okay, lets see. When did you start the band, Bark 1 for 2005, Bark twice for 2001 and Bark three times for 1996" Mike said coldly. Mikey walked over to Mike and looked dead in his eyes while baring twice. "Creepy dogs dude. Okay I belive you. I´ll call James." Mike fumbled with his phone as he was walking out the room. "Guys, srsly wtf happened since you´re all dogs? Is it better to be a dog? I wish I was a dog." Frank said looking at the dogs who was laying on the two couches.

"wake me up when James comes K.." Frank said to the dogbandmates. 

Frank woke up to a hand shaking him, "James?" He said sleepily. Instead of James voice he heard Gerards voice instead. "No, It´s Gee." "God dammit, let me sleep." Wait, was it all a dream, "Wait, was it all a drea-" "No. We fell asleep and woke up as ourself, I still feel a big pull towards peeing everywhere, It´s gross. And to answer your question, It´s not better to be a dog. And we woke up being dogs, thn woke up for some time ago being humans again." Ray walked into the room as he heard a bark.

"Sry, reflex." Mikey said from across the room.


End file.
